The Purrfect Mishap
by ArticWolfGirl
Summary: Merlin has a mishap. Arthur is worried (No I'm not!), hungry, and confused. Uthur is oblivious and Gaius is the one solving the problem. Also, the dragon just finds it all amusing. In a tale of one cat, a prince, and very little time... comes the purrfect mishap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, ArticWolf Here!**

 **Yes I know artic is misspelled it is the combination of art and arctic.**

 **Anyway this is my first fanfic. I actually wrote this in high school so I am just changing little things and editing it.**

 **I actually told someone on here about it in their review section of their story of this site, so if you are reading this... Hi and I took your advice to post it. Unfortunately I couldn't find the story I was reading so I can't find their user name to put here. T.T If I find it I will edit this part! Edit 3-29-19: I happened to find them! Their user name is** JinMukang **!**

 **So yeah... enjoy the first chapter! Don't worry they will be longer later!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Merlin BBC. Takes place in season oneish, so Morgana is still good and dosn't know she has magic.**

* * *

Prince Arthur was angry… scratch that… he was furious! His idiot manservant Merlin had once again not shown up for work, thus making the prince late for a council meeting with his father. Uther had been ready to punish Merlin, before Arthur made the point that since Merlin was his manservant that he should be the one to dish out the punishment.

This is why Arthur was now storming down the halls of the castle, servants and nobles alike scattering out of the raging prince's way, to the physicians' chambers. He had decided that he was going to put Merlin in the stocks for the day, then give the idiot extra chores. He deserved it Arthur decided, after all he had made Arthur miss breakfast!

All of this was forgotten, however, when he barged into Gaius' chambers…

"Merlin calm down…"

'I Can't Gaius! I Have a _Tail_!"

…to find him talking to a black cat, with familiar blue eyes, sitting on the table. Both the cat and court physician snapped their heads toward the door and froze.

After taking a quick glance around the room. Arthur looked that the animal on the table with an unamused expression.

" _Mer_ **lin, you better have a good explanation… or am I going to have to extend the list of chores I already made?"**

'What?!'

* * *

(Earlier that Morning)

Merlin woke that morning feeling quite strange. For one his blanket was somehow not only over his feet but also his head. He wondered for a moment if he had accidentally made it bigger with magic in his sleep. 'Hopefully not, or Gaius will give me the eye brow of doom for doing magic so obviously.' The last thing he remembered before going to sleep was reading his magic book.

"Merlin!" His door banged against the wall. "It's time to get up, otherwise you will be late… Merlin! What have I told you about leaving the magic book out in the open! What if it was Arthur that came in and not me!"

"Merlin? What on Earth…" Gaius' voice turned slightly concerned. Not that Merlin noticed, as he was trying to get untangled. "Sorry Gaius! Ugh why can't I get out." Merlin muttered. He was having a hard time controlling his limbs. 'Shouldn't I have fallen off my bed by now, did I make that larger too?!'

Suddenly he got hit in the face with something that definitely shouldn't be in his bed. 'A Tail?! What is a cat doing in my bed!? Oh no…'

Gaius, having seen the trouble his ward was having getting out of the blanket, lifted it off him hesitantly. (He had seen what the book had been opened to. And with the mews and growls come from over here…) "Oh Merlin. What have you done now?"

On Merlin's bed lay, just as he feared, a rumpled black cat with striking blue eyes. The cat looked up at him with a confused and slightly frightened.

"Meow?"

* * *

 **Have any of y'all ever used the read aloud speech in Word? I found it today and let it read this...It was the funniest thing ever. I don't even know why, but every time it said idiot I burst out laughing.**

 **Anyway if any of you want a prompt idea I have some in my bio. If you have any questions about them PM me.**

 **Leave a review and tell me how it is.**

 **~ ArticWolf ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again!**

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys are so awesome!**

 **So here is some more Cat!Merlin.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin he would have been some kind of animal at some point. If only for a brief disguise.**

* * *

"Merlin, what have I told you about human transformation spells. They're dangerous because of the side effects that can happen!"

If a cat could look thoroughly chastised, this was the moment. "My boy…" Merlin looked up at Gaius' sigh. "we need to transform you back, but the problem is I don't know which spell you used, so I can't just look and find the counter to it, if there even is such a spell. And I can't ask you since I cannot speak cat, although I fear even you don't know which spell you used."

Merlin looked down sadly confirming it to be true. "So, for now we will have to find a spell to help you communicate with me." With that Gaius scooped Merlin up in his arms. Merlin yowled while squirming and swiped a paw out, almost hitting the physician with his claws.

"Merlin stop that! You could barely get up, I doubt that you could walk down the stairs on your own. Don't give me that look!" Gaius scolded on seeing Merlin's indignant face. "And don't scratch me, or I'll make you clean out the leach tank." Merlin immediately stopped all movement with his face scrunched in disgust, his ears flattening to his head. He never wanted to clean that thing again, especially since he wasn't allowed to use magic to do it.

'Fine…' "Meew…"

An hour later, they finally found a spell, that Merlin cast on himself, that would allow Merlin to project his thoughts as though he were actually talking. After some time of deliberation, they figured that the spell he used might have been the last one he was reading when he fell asleep. However, they couldn't find it (the only ones they found was a spell that the user to speak in that animal's language and one that turned the user into a tree. Why anyone would want such a specific spell, no one knows.). But it did appear that for most transformation spells the effects only lasted until the next sunrise. But this meant that Merlin had to miss a whole day of work.

Not that Merlin wouldn't have minded, no he would really like a day off. He even wouldn't have cared about the whole being a cat thing if it meant a day off, even with the fact that currently his body wouldn't even listen to him. Like now for example, his ears kept flattening whenever he started thinking about what could happen if he didn't go to work.

Lately sorcerers seemed to have all agreed that now is the time to, and I quote, "destroy the line of the Vile Pendragons!". Meaning Arthur had become somewhat of a literal moving target that everyone wanted to get a bullseye in… and the king too of course… but mostly Arthur. So, Merlin really didn't have the luxury of figuring out how to work this new body, while also trying to protect the prat.

"Well my boy…" Merlin reentered the conversation, his ears perking up. "I guess you will just have to wait for the next sunrise. Don't look so down, I will go to the library later after my rounds to see if there is any information there that may help us turn you back." Gaius reassured.

"But what about Arthur. He will notice I'm gone, and I can't use the tavern excuse again, he's already starting to think I'm a drunkard." Merlin ranted. His tail started to swish, and his hackles raised in tune with his panic. The warlock started to pace, but almost fell over and off the table. Gaius caught the warlock and put him back on the table. But the situation had just hit him and made Merlin panic and his voice to rise. "Plus, sorcerers have been coming to try their luck at getting a stab at him. I won't be able to stop them like this! I can barely walk, and I have paws instead of hands, I won't be able to follow him around on my own like this! And, and…" His tail was proofed up by this point.

"Merlin, calm down…"

"I Can't Gaius! I have a Tail!"

Then the door banged open and Prince Arthur strode into the room. After looking around the room for a moment he looked right at Merlin and said…

" _Mer_ lin, you better have a good explanation… or am I going to have to extend the list of chores I already made?"

"What?!"

* * *

(Present time)

Arthur wasn't sure what to think. His manservant was a cat. His earlier anger at his manservant suddenly left, replaced by worry about what had happened. (And it had better be good, he had missed breakfast after all.) He closed the door quickly and ask in his most princely tone. "Why is my manservant a _Cat!?_ And don't even try to le to me." Merlin's hackles raised in anticipation to what his mentor's answer would be.

Gaius looked to be debating what to say before he finally said "Well, sire, I found Merlin as a cat this morning. We are not sure how this could have happened. I was going to look for a way to change him back in the library after I finished my rounds in the lower town."

"Sooo, Merlin was just suddenly turned into a cat in the middle of the night?" Arthur said dubiously. "How could something like this happen? Do you think it could be the work of a sorcerer? But then why turn my manservant into a cat? He can hardly stand up without falling on his face!" Pointing to where Merlin was trying, and failing, to stand. Merlin glared at him, ears flattening. Arthur's eyebrow raised at the scene.

"It appears so, sire." Gaius lied. "I do not know why someone would do this. Maybe something went wrong with whatever they were going to do."

"I should inform my father of what has happened. He needs to know that a sorcerer has been in the castle." Arthur stated before striding towards the door.

"Wait!" The prince paused, before turning around. "What is it? If I don't hurry the sorcerer my get away!"

"Sire," Gaius, the one who stopped the prince from leaving, continued. "I don't think you should inform your father of this…"

"And why not?"

"Because he will want to know how you know this. And if he learns of what has happened to Merlin he will not care that he is the victim of magic, he will just see it as a problem to get rid of." Merlin was silent feeling he shouldn't interfere while Gaius tried to stop Arthur. "However, you can have the guards be on extra alert in case they spot the culprit. The sorcerer may not even be here, especially since their plan has obviously backfired."

Arthur contemplated Gaius words. It's true that where magic is concerned Uther will stop at nothing to eradicate it. He still remembered not long ago when Merlin was poisoned… (and there wasn't even magic involved at first.)

"You're right Gaius, I will alert the guards to be on high alert for the time being." Gaius and Merlin breathed a silent breath of relief. "However…" Both went back on alert at that.

"What is Merlin going to do while you are gone Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"Well I suppose he was going to come with me seeing as he can barely walk before tripping…" Gaius started.

"Nothing new there." "What do you mean nothing new there! Prat!"

"I fear the trouble he would accidentally get into in my chambers with all this glass and the various potions everywhere…" Gaius trailed off thinking of how this could work since Merlin was clearly unable to care for himself right now. Then he thought of it.

"I guess he will have to go with you Arthur."

"Of course… Wait! Me?!" The prince said shocked. Merlin was also questioning Gaius' idea, but then it occurred to him what Gaius was doing.

"Yes, sire, you. I will need to look through many books, and Merlin is many things but quiet is not one of them. And you are the only other person who knows what has happened." Gaius explained. "He is as I stated before unable to care for himself in this state. Anything such as preparing him food and drink will shorten the time I have to look. Plus, you are the only one that can protect Merlin in this state in case the sorcerer returns."

No one noticed Merlin's ears flattening at that statement. 'He could protect himself just fine!' not that Arthur knew that. His tail started swishing in agitation at the fact he had to hide that part of himself.

"Very well, but if he interrupts me while I work, he is going straight to the stocks when he is turned back!" Arthur conceded. He wouldn't admit it but seeing Merlin like this made him feel like it was his duty to help him. And Gaius' statement about being the only one able to protect him made almost a brotherly feeling of protectiveness wash over him. Besides, how hard could it be, it's not like he was an actual cat.

"Wonderful! Then while you tell the guards what they need to know. I will prepare my bag to go visit my patients." Gaius declared while gathering potions for his patients. "Merlin, while Arthur does that, continue trying to walk." Gaius turned away to finish what he was doing.

The prince and warlock glanced at each other before they both went to do what the physician ordered.

* * *

 **So I actually had to cover a plot hole I had in the original version. Sorry if it kinda doesn't make too much sense, the original didn't make any sense. Literally I just had Arthur basically say "I'll take Merlin because I have nothing to do today... and I don't care that there is a sorcerer in the castle." Even though this is like in season one sooo... yeah... I was really in a hurry at the time and for the assignment we only had like 15 pages and even then I went over and wrote 17 instead. But I did get extra credit for the 2 extra pages! So I have some other plot holes to fill in...**

 **But I will more than likely have chapter 3 out tomorrow!**

 **~ ArticWolf ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again,**

 **So here is Chapter 3! I just wanted to let you know real quick that the next chapter will probably be out on Monday.**

 **And Thank Y'all so much for the reviews and favorites and follows!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin there would have been a whole season where everyone knew Merlin had magic. But that's why there's fanfiction!**

* * *

When Arthur returned to the physician's chambers later that morning, after giving out the orders to his men, it was to a very peculiar sight. (Although his fri… manservant being a cat was peculiar enough.) Gaius was giving Merlin his Eye Brow of Doom and Merlin was looking down with his ears flattened. And the probable reason for this scene being the broken beaker on the floor. 'Well there is only one way to find out what happened…'

"What's Merlin done now?" Arthur sighed.

"I didn't mean to!" Merlin jumped in before Gaius could answer. "I don't know what came over me… I..." If a cat could shrug that is what it looks like the prince decided.

"Didn't mean to do what? Accidentally knock over a beaker in your usual clumsy way. That is hardly anything new." He started.

"Not exactly…" Merlin trailed off. Arthur motioned for him to continue the explanation.

"Actually, sire, I believe Merlin knocked it off on purpose." Gaius intervened when Merlin didn't continue and instead buried his face in his paws, most likely in mortification and confusion, his tail wrapping around him. After all, Gaius was here when the warlock knocked it off the bench in the first place. "I believe what Merlin is trying to say is… that he wasn't in control of his actions."

"Are you saying that Merlin may be under control of the sorcerer! Not that he can do much like this, but still…" Arthur was interrupted by Merlin.

"No not like that! No, it was more like… like have you ever seen a cat randomly knock over items in the castle?"

"No Merlin, I do no spend my days watching random animals. And even if I were to, the cats that resided in the castle are usually in the kitchen to keep the mice away, so, I would never even see them." Arthur felt like he was talking to simpleton. 'Oh, wait I am, this is Merlin after all.'

"That is true sire, but I believe Merlin is correct in this regard." Merlin stuck his tongue out at Arthur. The prince glared back. "So, your saying Merlin is acting like… a cat. What's wrong with that? I mean just look at him." He studied the physician and servant, feeling an increasing feeling of dread.

"Well sire if what I suspect is wrong then I had better get to library soon as possible. I imagine we misjudged what the spell on Merlin did. I believe it may be a spell to actually make him become like the creature he was changed into." Gaius surmised. As if to prove this statement another beaker fell to the floor with a crash and a "Sorry!".

Arthur paled at the thought, (not because he was worried. No, it was because it was nearing lunch, and he still hadn't had anything to eat. And if his servant became a… more of a cat then who would bring him his food.) and took in a strangled breath. "Is he going to be stuck like this? What do we do?"

The prince would have continued his tirade but saw Merlin about to knock another potion bottle off the bench with an entranced look on his face. He quickly grabbed him from the table and held him away as he yowled and flailed his claws around from the sudden movement. "Hey what gives?!"

"What gives _Mer_ lin is that you were about to break another bottle for no reason other than some twisted amusement felines seem to get from watching things fall!" Arthur berated. Merlin slumped in Arthur's hands. "Oh. It's getting worse isn't it?" His ears angled back, and his eyes got wide in sadness. On any other cat this would have be adorable, but just knowing it was Merlin made it hard to see. (Ok it was still adorable, but he doesn't need to know that.)

"Yes, Merlin it appears so. But not to worry, my boy, I am going to do my rounds right now while you go with Arthur. And, sire, if it appears that that Merlin becomes drastically more catlike come get me immediately." Gaius instructed while gathering his bag.

Arthur really didn't like the feeling of foreboding creeping up his spine. "Well I guess I'll just take the idiot to my chambers then." "Prat." "I shouldn't be missed since I do have paperwork I have to do because I missed the council meeting this morning. And he is in the protection of the best knight in Camelot after all!" "Aww you do care!" "Shut up Merlin."

Gaius watched the interaction between the two before saying, "Very well, I will be on my way then. Merlin do try not to find trouble," Merlin sulked. "and I will be there as soon as I find a solution." With that he went to where Arthur had placed Merlin and gave him a pat on the head since he couldn't hug him. "Merlin try not to do any magic." He whispered.

"I'll try Gaius, promise." Merin responded back. Gaius raised an eye brow know that if it came down to saving Arthur and not using magic, he would always choose the prince. Gaius heave a sigh knowing there was nothing to be done about that and went to the door to get on with his rounds. "I will hopefully find the solution soon."

Arthur nodded and as soon as Gaius left gathered Merlin in his arms despite his (Very Loud) protests. "Hey dollop head, what are you doing… put me down. I can walk just fine… now!"

Arthur ignored him and just went to the door. " _Mer_ lin, I don't have the patience to wait for you to catch up to me just to get to my chambers. Plus, you are clumsy on a good day, I don't want to have to deal with you trying to keep up like this."

Merlin huffed, his fur slightly rising, but conceded that maybe (just this once) the prince was right. "Prat."

"Idiot."

"Dollop head"

"Clotpole."

"That's my word."

"I'm the prince, _Mer_ lin or have you already forgotten that?"

"Of course not, _sire_ , perhaps…."

"Shut up Merlin!"

* * *

(Later)

After dodging a few guards, the prince and his secret protector finally made it to his quarters undetected. (After all the prince of Camelot couldn't be seen carrying a cat. His father wouldn't take to kindly to it for sure.) Once in his rooms, Arthur set his enchanted servant on the floor and bolted the door. "Ok Merlin, do whatever you want. Just don't bother me while I do this paperwork." He demanded.

"Of course, Your Pratness." He mocked bowed, but as a cat it just looked ridiculous. "I'll just… do.. something." He trailed off unsurely before making his way further into the room, looking at everything from his new perspective.

Arthur watched this then went to his desk where the mound of paperwork awaited him from the meeting.

* * *

Merlin wasn't used to everything in Arthur's chambers, the ones he cleaned every day, (despite what the prat may say, except when he is saving his life of course.) being so much larger than him. Everything that should look familiar was now unfamiliar. He had a sudden surge of curiosity and decided to use this opportunity to get full control of this new body.

He started with walking, which he already had some control of from earlier in his chambers, then transitioned all the way to a sprint. He explored most of the room and discovered that he had a heighten sense of hearing and smell. He could smell the dirty socks under the bed before he ever laid eyes on them. Also, his eye sight seemed much clearer like this.

After he decided to try jumping on to higher up places, like the cats in the kitchen did, (They always got shooed away when they did that though. Although some of the sneakier cooks gave them some chicken before doing so.) he noticed that he could almost make out the words on the document the prince was reading. 'Wow this could be useful if I ever need to discreetly find out if someone is plotting against Arthur.'

It was sometime later that he was finally getting bored, (And hungry. He too had accidently skipped breakfast.) and was just about to comment on this when he saw it. He felt an instinct that he never felt before and crouched to the ground. His ears fell back, and he focused on his target. Then… he sprang onto his target, claws out, and attacked without mercy. 'I've got you now, whaha, you will never escape!'

He was suddenly yanked up by the scruff of his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?! That's my boot strap!?"

"HeHe… sorry?"

* * *

 **Can I just say that literally the first part of this chapter was only at most 5 sentences in my notebook?**

 **I can't believe I left out so much detail. How did I get a passing grade on this? In an honors class no less? O.o?**

 **Anyways please leave a review and tell me how it is!**

 **Also, if you want any story ideas I have some in my profile. (Not all of them are Merlin)**

 **~ ArticWolf ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and everything!**

 **To that one guest who asked if I could write the werewolf prompt in my bio. I might attempt to do so but no guarantees. Maybe after I finish this and the Star Wars one-shot I am attempting to do. (Speaking of prompts if anyone would like some they're in my profile.)**

 **Fun Fact: Did you know that Sir Isaac Newton invented the cat door? Wow right! (I put a bunch of facts at the top of the journal for my teacher to see and this one is still one of the coolest to me. So, I added it here.)**

 **On to more Cat!Merlin**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Merlin. T.T Probably for the best…**

* * *

Arthur had been working on the stack of paperwork for close to an hour. It hadn't been difficult at all to concentrate. He had thought it would be with his servant pattering about in this new form, but he was surprisingly quieter like this. He fleetingly noticed at one-point Merlin running under the bed and then coming from the other side with a disgusted look on his cat like features. He smirked briefly before going back to the latest crop report.

He was just finishing a tax report not long later, when he felt something collide with his leg. He was going to just dismiss it as Merlin being a clumsy idiot while he was running by, but then he felt a tug.

He looked down to see Merlin biting and clawing his loose boot strap, little growls produced between each bite.

He yanked the cat up by the scruff of his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?! That's my boot strap!?"

"HeHe… sorry?"

* * *

(Later that morning)

Merlin was laying in the sunlight on the window sill. He though he finally understood why cats liked sleeping all day in the sun. It was like he was soaking in the energy from it. Almost like it had a magic of its own that just wanted you to take it in and relax… squeak... His ears twitched in the direction of the sound. One eye popped open to see what had interrupted his nap.

His head snapped up when you finally saw what the disturbance was. A rat was scurrying along the edge of the room to Arthur's wardrobe. His vision focused on it as it stopped to observe its surroundings. Faintly, he heard a knock at the chamber door along with a familiar voice saying,

"Who is it? I asked not to be disturbed."

He instantly fell into a natural pose, just like the one earlier, readying for the right moment to ponce. Somewhere in his subconscious he knew it was wrong to continually follow these barer instincts. The thought never reached the surface, however, as his tail swung, his muscles clenching… almost…

"Sire, I have brought your lunch."

"Oh good. I'm starving!"

He pounced… and missed?! The rat ran away toward the now open door. 'Oh no you don't. You won't escape me that easily!' Merlin hissed as he followed right after.

"What the…?!"

 _Crash!_

Merlin ignored all this in favor of chasing the smaller animal around the corner.

* * *

Arthur didn't know what to think. One moment Merlin was on the sill and he was finally getting some food, and the next his friend was running out of sight and he was covered in chicken and soup.

He would have followed the feline, but he knew that particular corridor very well. By now Merlin could have gone down any number of side passages and stairs, he would never be able to catch up.

There was also the fact he was covered in his lunch. 'Am I doomed to starve today?'

The servant that had brought the food was apologizing profusely and begging for forgiveness. "Please, Sire, I did not mean to… I…"

Arthur cut him off before he could continue. "Its fine. However, if you could get me a change of clothes that would be helpful."

"Of course, Sire!"

While he changed he decided he had to go find Gaius to tell him what had happened. It seemed like he was right about the spell affecting Merlin mentally. He had seen the rat Merlin was chasing before he had disappeared around the corner. 'The Merlin I know would never be able to keep up a pace like that without tripping. Also, the Merlin I know hates hunting.'

He strode past the servant completely ignoring his boot licking and out of the room toward the library.

* * *

(After a long chase)

Merlin panted. He had lost the rodent after it had run all the way to its home. He had almost got it several times only for either a flight of stairs to hinder him (Stairs were harder for him to not trip on, ever as a cat) or a maidservant with a broom screeching while trying to hit the rat but accidently whacking him. (His fur was still standing on end from that.)

As he came back to himself he realized what he had done. 'Oh great. I'm such an idiot. Now I don't know how to get back to Arthur. And the prat is probably going to give me so many chores after this for disappearing even if it wasn't really my fault.' He wallowed to himself.

It was then that he noticed where the rat's 'home' was. The dungeons. 'Great. Now I'm just a hop, skip and a jump from the riddling lizard.' Then it occurred to him. 'Well he could tell me if there is something I can do to change back, if I can understand what he is saying that is.'

He slinked down the dank hall, sticking to the shadows. He got to the two guards, about to let loose a spell to roll the dice away, (How does this always work?) when he realized he didn't even have to use magic to go by them. It wasn't uncommon to find a cat or two strolling down here. He flicked his tail up, like the cats he had seen, and started to walk right by them.

'Almost there. Just act natural… almost.'

"Hey, look it's one of them cats." A gruff voice said.

Just as Merlin was slinking around the corner he was picked up and… being cuddled? 'Wait what?!'

It was one of the new recruits that Arthur had been talking about Mathew. He was one of the younger pages, only thirteen summers. His mother had apparently had seven cats at their estate. 'Oh yes. The maids did mention that he fed some of the cats and play with them went off duty.' They also mentioned once that it seemed every cat in the castle loved the guy. You would always find a cat near by when he was in the room.

Merlin took a glance to see the other guard, the one who pointed Merlin out, just rolling his eyes. This must happen a lot down here then.

"Here you go. I just happen to have some left-over beef from lunch." Mathew said almost lovingly.

Merlin though about just leaving to complete the trek to the dragon, when suddenly the meat was at his nose.

'Well, staying for a moment or two couldn't hurt. It would be suspicious if a cat abruptly didn't like Mathew. And I didn't get to have breakfast… or lunch.' He reasoned as he accepted the morsel with an appreciative meow.

'If this is how a cat gets to live. Maybe being stuck like this won't be so bad.'

* * *

 **How was it! If it feels a little broken up at the end, it's because I literally just decided to add that. I'm kind of glad I did because it was really amusing to write it. And I had originally made it some merlin just used magic to roll the dice away, but I was like 'if it is a useful disguise why wouldn't he just walk on by? And if that happens what if one of the guards loves cats?' Soooo, this happened…**

 **Reviews are awesome!**

 **So, I just wanted to let you know in advance that if I don't update later in the week it is because there is a Hurricane about to hit where I live. So, we may not have power or internet for a while. But rest assured I will try to type up several chapters during that time! No promises though.**

 **~ ArticWolf ~**

 **PS: If you like Minecraft videos, I'm trying to start a Youtube. There's only one video right now because I need a different editing program. But I am planning to build a castle in complete survival while learning how to play the game. The link is in my profile. Also, I'm going to have to reload that episode because I didn't realize the music was so loud. So be carful wearing headphones.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am Alive!**

 **No more Hurricane Florence for me! Plz…**

 **Soo my lights did end up going out on Friday afternoon. (I was literally in the middle of creating a twitter for this and my YouTube when they went out. {Links in my profile} ) But they came back on the next morning!**

 **Also, surprisingly the hurricane did very little in the town I live in which was a relief! We were forecasted to have 6 to 10 inches of rain if not more, but we ended up only getting at most 4 inches… And the fact that it was originally supposed to be a Category 4 before a sudden sheer wind downgraded it to a Cat 2 was just awesome. So that was my weekend…**

 **Also I'm going to admit I didn't actually get to write at all but I'm still going to be giving you 2 Chapters! (Hopefully they're great!) (Also, I had a problem thinking of what the dragon should say Afterall I don't speak in riddles like he does and know what I mean at the same time. So sorry if he isn't very riddle-ly… I tried..) (I actually spend the weekends doing things with my mom so I don't really write on those days but I did think of some things to fill in some plot holes and some edits) (Also just in case you didn't see Thursday we were still preparing by getting sandbags and filling them up and buying some more food supplies so there wasn't time to write that day either) (Also I may have ended up watching way to many Minecraft and Fortnite videos on YouTube because I could just mindlessly sit there and not do anything.)**

 **Thank you for all the follows and reviews! I can't believe so many people like this. I tried to get my friend once to read this… she never read past the first page. Mostly because she couldn't stop laughing at Merlin finding out he was a cat… yeah… And the only other people to read it was my friend who has never watched Merlin and only proof read it (she said it was cool) and my teacher (she said it was perfect for a British lit class).**

 **Gingeraffealene: I actually don't know if he would have killed the rat. In my mind I feel he would have started to but then come back to his senses. Probably from flashbacks from the last time he ate rat. As for your question about the kittyness…. Whahaha… *chough chough* …. Haha.. you'll just have to find out. :)**

 **Guest: Thank you for your prayers! I think they actually helped! :)**

 **laurasunny: Hopefully I live up to your nice comments! I will try to do so! :)**

 **That was a long author's note O.o**

 **Let's go to more Cat!Merlin!**

 **Disclaimer: Wouldn't I be writing tv shows for a living instead of writing fanfiction for a hobby?**

* * *

(Five minutes after being 'captured')

Merlin finally was released when the next guard change came around. He was kind of sad that he wasn't getting any more head scratches, but he knew that he had to finish his mission.

He slipped away down the stairs and into the dragon's den. As the warlock went down the steps he started to utter a lighting spell when he realized he could see just fine. 'Another point to cats everywhere! Who knew they could see this well!'

He slinked through the shadows and into the large cavern. He was just about to call out when a sudden gust almost threw him off the edge. He had the sudden urge to run from the larger predator. "Ah young warlock I felt a great disturbance surrounding you earlier. What has happened now?" The dragon took one look at Merlin when he finally landed before throwing his head back and roaring with laughter.

* * *

(While Merlin was being pampered {Before annoying lizards})

"Geoffory, have you seen Gaius?" Arthur had just arrived at the library after being stopped only once by a passing nobleman who wouldn't leave until the prince had answered his question.

"Yes sire, would you like me to retrieve him?" The librarian inquired. "I believe he went down that corridor there to the section pertaining to creatures and animals."

"No, I will go to him. Thank you." Arthur motioned as he turned toward the corridor.

"Of course, sire."

Arthur went down the rows of books before seeing Gaius hunched over a heavy tomb writing on a page beside him. Curiously, the page he was on had paw prints going across the words. "Gaius."

"Oh! Sire! What is it? Has something happened?"

"Gaius," Arthur said hesitantly. "We have slight problem."

* * *

(With Merlin)

"I'm turning into an actual cat?!"

After Killgaherra finally quit shaking the cave with laughter, Merlin finally got some answers to his questions. Sort of…

"Hehe… yes it appears that someone has put a spell on you and has given you limited time before the conditions to make the enchantment permanent happen. And with you like this it would be near impossible for you to find the counter for it." The dragon surmised still amused.

"You mean Gaius' excuse to the prat is what actually happened?! Wait what do you mean condition? Does that mean there is a time limit, or something must happen before I'm stuck like this? And what do you mean it would be impossible to find it? I could do it…" He trailed off distractedly as his tail flicked in his line of sight. He was about to jump after it before being interrupted.

"That is why it is nigh impossible young warlock. You are barely able to go five minutes before you are preoccupied by your other instincts." Killgaherra boomed. "It is lucky for you however that I happen to be where the last person to be under the spell was and I suspect that the physician has already found the counter."

"Why didn't you just say so! I could have already left and been back to normal!" Merlin ranted his tail waving.

"I didn't tell you because it is also a potion and the book the last ingredient is obstructed. Also, the potion takes several hours to brew and like I mentioned before there is a time limit." The dragon explained.

"Oh. Well what is the final ingredient?" The feline asked his ears folding down.

"Two hairs. Yours and the spellcaster's."

"What?! How am I supposed to get that?"

"I do not know young warlock. But I am sure that destiny has already found a way for this to work itself out." The dragon soothed.

"And when is the deadline?"

* * *

(Back with Gaius and Arthur)

"We have until the next total lunar eclipse to make this potion."

Arthur had explained what he had seen wrong with Merlin when Gaius gravely informed him of his findings.

"What is a lunar eclipse? I've heard of solar eclipses, does the moon turn dark? Isn't that just a new moon? The last one was last week." Arthur asked confused.

"No, you may know it best as a blood moon," Gaius explained as understanding lit Arthur's eyes. "Partial ones occur every few years, but a total eclipse only happens every few hundred years."

"Oh good, then we won't have to make haste… What?" Arthur stopped at the worried look Gaius had. 'Oh no. Don't say it. Please…'

"Well, sire, it appears that whoever placed the spell was rather intuitive, given the fact we only have until sometime in the middle of the night before the next one."

"Okay, then you can go and start on the potion to turn him back while I go find him."

"There is one more thing." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a slight headache coming on. "The final ingredient to the potion is covered by these prints. I don't know what it could be. However, I have one other place I can look for information."

The prince really had a headache coming on. "Alright," he sighed. "But try to hurry. We now know that we are on a tight schedule."

They both separated ways, one to find a friend turned cat and the other a riddle talking lizard.

* * *

(Arthur)

The prince was mulling over the information he was given while also being on the look out for a certain black cat. However, he wasn't focused on anything else. Such as where he was walking. This is probably why he unexpectedly ended up starting at the ceiling after running into something, or someone.

"Arthur do you ever watch where you are going or is your skull just to thick from the many times you've been hit on the head in practice." A soft voice asked, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"No, I've just had a lot on my mind." He said honestly.

"Alright. Who are you and what have you don't with Arthur?" Morgana said as she loomed over him. Gwen stood behind her carrying a basket of flowers.

"Morgana…"

"No, don't Morgana me. I want to know what is wrong." She demanded.

"It's a long story and I don't have all day to tell it." He deflected while starting to walk away. "Besides I have to find… something…"

"We will just come with you to find this something. Right Gwen." "Yes, of course."

"Looks like you're outnumbered Arthur. Guess you'll just have to tell us this story while we go on this search." Morgana surmised.

Arthur was about to retaliate when a squire came running up to him. "Sire. There has been an attack on the king. He sent for you to come to the throne room quickly."

The three looked at each other before quickly hurrying to the throne room, the squire following.

* * *

 **So I decided to end it here. But the next chapter is going to come out now.**

 **I just wanted to say real quick that Morgana originally was only in the story for a second but now she has decided she wanted to be in a little more. O.o This came to me last night before going to sleep. Also, the idea for paw prints to be on the manuscript was something I found while trying to find books from medieval times about animals and there is a manuscript that some cat walked on. Look it up. It's called Curious cat walks over Medieval Manuscript. It was like it was… destiny!**

 **~ ArticWolf ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! ArticWolf Here!**

 **So, I posted two chapters today to make up for lost time from last week, so if you haven't read chapter 5 go do that first. Other wise you might be a little confused. If not, then just enjoy ch. 6!**

 **I think this is my personal favorite chapter… you'll see why. Hehe..**

 **Disclaimer: If only I had magic then I could own the rights to Merlin! But I kind of like the series like it is. Except I would have changed it, so no one dies… T.T**

* * *

(The Throne Room)

Arthur barged into the room, Morgana and Gwen following (and the squire) with his sword drawn ready for an impending attack. What he was not expecting was his father holding a purring black cat, every court member staring along with him at the unusual sight.

"Arthur you are right on time. You will never believe what has happened!" Uther declared.

The cat looked Arthur directly in the eyes with more intelligence than a regular cat.

'Meow'

* * *

(Earlier before this in some random hall)

Merlin was wandering the halls trying to locate the library. He was having no luck however since he couldn't recognize where he was. In short, he was lost, mainly because he was indeed that. Short.

That was the one disadvantage to this form. Sure, he was faster, more agile (he hadn't tripped in forever), and could walk by guards without them batting an eye. His new height, though, made it very hard to recognize where he was. It wasn't like he could just ask someone, they were more likely to hit him with a broom and scream 'sorcerer' that anything else. (He's forever going to have nightmares about that broom) There was also the fact that his new instincts kept trying to take over. (He had just left the dungeon when had saw the same rat and had to literally fight his own body to go the opposite way. {A guard that was walking by nearly melted from the cuteness of what he thought was just a cat playing with its tail, dropping to the ground and rolling over before spotting him and proofing itself up before running away.})

As the young manservant turned the next corner, his sensitive ears swiveled toward a thumping sound not to far from him. He crouched and crept closer toward the noise that soon turned to a voice. "Uther Pendragon, now you will die. Your guards are no use to you unconscious, and you cannot call for help since no one can hear you with that silencing spell I put on you." The voice gloated. In a quieter voice he said, "And with the boy that was protecting this castle taken care of… nothing will stand in my way!"

Merlin was just poking his head around the corner when he heard this along with muffled grumbling. 'Wait this is the guy that turned me into a cat?' That thought was put to the back of his mind for now, as he saw Uther was slumped on the wall surrounded by his aforementioned guards and the figure standing above him.

The young warlock knew he had to save Uther even though he really didn't like the guy, but he also didn't want to reveal his magic in front of him. Especially not like this. (He didn't want Uther to start blaming animals of magic. It was already bad enough.) Also, Uther was Arthur's father and if a sorcerer killed the king then the cycle of hate would just continue. He was still thinking this through when the magic user started chanting a spell. A protective instinct suddenly over whelmed him, and he immediately hissed, his fur standing on end, and jumped on the sorcerers back clawing him in the head. The man screamed, the spell cut off, before trying to grab the angry feline on his back.

"What the-?"

"Murff?"

* * *

(The Throne Room)

"And then the sorcerer fell out a window, when this cat grabbed his leg again after he threw him off his back" Uther was telling Arthur.

Not that Merlin was listening to any of this. No, he was too busy being scratched behind the ear at the moment to do much else. 'Yeah that's great right there… Purrrrrr. Yeah…Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'

Oh, and he was being fed again… that was great too. 'Purrrrr…'

* * *

(Maybe we should go back to Arthur. Merlin seems to be a little preoccupied right now.)

Arthur's mind was in a maelstrom. It was like he could feel the time ticking down. His father had Merlin who had apparently saved him from a sorcerer (Merlin? Did what?), and he didn't know how to ask his father to give him the cat he was holding. 'What do I do?'

Morgana narrowed suspiciously when she saw that he seemed to pale when he saw the cat in Uther's arms.

Arthur's prayers seemed to be answered with Uther's next works. "This is why I am giving this cat to the Lady Morgana. For protection from sorcerers."

"What-" Morgana started before Arthur leaned over and said pleadingly, "Get the cat. I will explain later…. Please?"

Startled Morgana did what he asked and said gracefully, "Sire, thank you for this gift. Now allow me to take him with me to my quarters. I have been to the market place as you can see," She motioned toward the flowers Gwen held, "and am very tired."

"Of course," Uther smiled, "Arthur will you take the cat to Morgana's chambers."

"Yes, father." The prince said while taking Merlin from Uther's arms. He came rather willing, when Arthur noticed that he appeared to have fallen asleep. 'At least he is still the same lazy Merlin.'

"We will take our leave now with your permission, Milord." Morgana intoned.

"Very well. You may leave." He sat down to continue the midafternoon council session.

The three humans left the room with the cat, two of them hounding the third for an explanation that was hurriedly given, heading for the physician's chambers.

* * *

(In the dragon's den)

Gaius had made it to the bottom of the stairs of the deepest part of the castle knowing that the beast would know he was coming.

"Killgaherra!"

"Ah so the physician arrives." The dragon spoke. "Although the answer you are looking for lies with the young warlock. I believe he has it in his paws as we speak." He chuckled.

"Merlin was here? How long ago was this?" Gaius asked shocked. "Merlin knows what the last ingredient is?"

"Not long, I believe the other half of the coin has just found him and will bring him to you shortly. And yes, the young warlock did come to me for answers." Killgaherra informed him.

"Well then, I shall be on my way seeing as I don't have long before the lunar eclipse." Gaius said hurriedly as he walked toward the stairs. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." The dragon laughed. "It is not often that I get such amusement down here."

* * *

 **Wow… I can't believe I actually did it. I wrote 2 chapters in one day! O.o**

 **Thank you again. I really don't think I could have done it without your motivation. Seriously.**

 **I'll have chapter 7 out tomorrow!**

 **~ ArticWolf ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! ArticWolf here!**

 **So, I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and follows and everything! It's so awesome. :)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin I would have so made him say Tony Stark's line of "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" at some point! XD**

* * *

(Gaius' chambers)

Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen were all sitting at the table in the Physician's table discussing what had happened that morning, while Merlin slept soundly, curled up on the patient's cot.

"And Gaius is looking in one more place for the final ingredient to change him back." Arthur finished.

"Poor Merlin. I wonder what he is thinking about all of this. It must be dreadful, being stuck like that." Morgana said watching the sleeping form. "After all he already has to deal with you on a daily basis."

Arthur gave her a withering glare, Gwen giggling, before answering, "Well he was able to talk earlier, but he hasn't since he ran off. But I'm not sure if that was to not draw suspicion to himself or that the spell is taking a deeper hold." Arthur contemplated. "You can ask him when he turns back if he remembers."

The 'when' and not 'if' was what Arthur said and no one wanted to correct him on it.

* * *

(A few minutes later.)

Gaius opened the doors to his chambers to utter chaos. There really was no other way to describe it.

The sheet on the patient's cot was strewn across the floor, some papers and books where laying everywhere, a bucket of water was turned over in the corner, and some of the empty potion bottles on his desk where on the floor (thankfully all were in one piece).

And the prince, with his back to the door, was bandaging a cut on his finger. The cut was shallow like a cat scratch, so Gaius knew Arthur had found Merlin at least.

"Arthur, what on Earth happened here?" Gaius asked incredulously.

"Gaius!" Arthur spun around right as the door to Merlin's room opened, and Gwen came out carrying Merlin, who was wearing one of his neckerchiefs.

"Umm, we can explain." Arthur faltered.

"Yes, Arthur, do tell Gaius how you stepped on Merlin's tail while he was trapped under the blanket on the floor." Morgana taunted. "And how when he nicked you, you then chased him around the room, making a huge mess in the process, until he slipped into his chambers." Gaius' eyebrows rose at what he was hearing.

"He scratched me! And it was an accident I didn't mean to step where his tail was!" The prince defended himself. "And I didn't chase him, he merely overreacted to my… ministrations. I was only trying to help."

"Merlin," Merlin looked up, from being pated by Gwen, at Morgana when she called his name, "What do you think about Arthur's… help."

If a feline could smirk that's exactly what Merlin just did. "Meow, I think I should get paid leave for the pain I have been put through."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Prat"

"Girl's Petticoat"

"Meow… I mean Cabbage Head."

Gaius sighed going over to start the potion knowing they only had a couple hours left.

* * *

(A few hours later… very close to totality of the eclipse)

The moon rose not long after it got dark and was already in the stages of the eclipse. It wouldn't be long now before it reached totality. Everyone in the room could tell that it was starting to affect Merlin who only an hour ago could no longer speak in anything but 'meows' and tiny 'mews'.

Gwen was helping Gaius make the potion and they were nearing the last of it when Gaius remembered that he was supposed to ask Merlin for the final ingredient. "Oh no."

"What is it Gaius?" Gwen asked as she added an herb in.

"I forgot to ask Merlin for the last thing we need."

"But Gaius," Morgana gasped, "how is he going to tell us now."

"Meow?" Merlin looked over from where he and Arthur were watching the moon slowly finish disappearing.

"Merlin," Gaius rushed over to the feline, "I know you can't tell me, but is there any way that you can indicate what the last ingredient is."

"Meow." Merlin seemed to think about it, before suddenly he started to scratch his head.

" _Mer_ lin now is _not_ the time to be grooming yourself." Arthur admonished.

The cat glared at him before continuing until some pieces of fur fell to the table.

"Of course," Gaius would have face palmed, if that was what it was called during that time.

"What is it Gaius?" Gwen asked.

"The spell was a transformation spell, a powerful one at that, that was cast by one on to another. To break a such an enchantment, you would need both the afflicted and the casters hair to create a strong enough counter." Gaius explained briefly.

"But we don't know who turned Merlin, how are we supposed to acquire a piece of their hair?" Arthur asked concerned.

Merlin suddenly jumped up and started swiping the air and hissing. "Oh great, not only is he becoming a cat, he's gone completely mental as well."

"Wait, I think he's trying to tell us something." Merlin nodded at Morgana already starting to swipe at the air. "Oh! You attacked the sorcerer."

"Meow Mew Meow!"

"Do you mean the magic user that attacked my father?" Merlin nodded vigorously.

"I'll run to where they took the body and bring back the hair." Arthur said taking a last look at the moon already start to run red, hoping he wasn't too late, before running out the door.

"Oh, I don't know if Arthur will make it back in time." Gwen worried.

While this was going on, Gaius knowing Arthur wouldn't make it back in time (They probably already burned the body, Arthur knows this.) was thinking back to what the dragon said. 'Although the answer you are looking for lies with the young warlock. I believe he has it _in his paws_ as we speak.'

"In his paws."

"What?" Gaius ignored both women, who had heard his murmurings, as he hurried to where Merlin was sitting.

"Merlin give me your paw, quickly!" Merlin tilted his head, but gave Gaius his paw nonetheless.

Gaius examined the first paw seeing nothing out of the ordinary, then examining the other. He was about to try the back paws, when he saw it, a slightly lighter shade of hair. He plucked it up and a piece of Merlin's fur before running over to the potion. He threw both in and waited for a few seconds to stir it. The potion changed to a dark red color.

Gaius grabbed it, glancing at the waning blood moon, and hurried back to Merlin. Gwen and Morgana watched with baited breath as Merlin drank the potion with a scrunched-up face.

Merlin finished the potion and the moon turned to blood.

* * *

 **I'm Sorry!**

 **Okay not really, this was my plan all along.**

 **I was listening to the most suspenseful music while typing this and I was actually going "Hurry everyone, hurry!**

 **So, I'm sad to say that next chapter is the final one. T.T I can't believe it!**

 **If I ever post another story I will do the same thing, were I write the whole thing then post it, so that way the only thing that would stop updates would be something like a storm or other random stuff!**

 **I will have a Star Wars one-shot coming out soon! It's going to be a crack fic! All I can say about it is there is going to be a bake-off battle to try to gain Anakin's allegiance! XD**

 **~ ArticWolf ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! ArticWolf Here!**

 **So…**

 **this is it…**

 **the last chapter *sobs* T.T**

 **I'm gonna miss posting new chapters to this story. All your reviews are so nice and helpful and more people than I thought followed and favorited… You people are amazing!**

 **Before I go I just wanted to say what inspired this story (besides the fact it was for an assignment) were two fics on here called Dabbling in Falconry by Ph0enix-Flyer and A Fresh Perspective by dr4g0ngrl, so if you liked this story you should check out these awesome stories! (Especially if you like de-aged fics or a transformation fic) (They are both in my Favorites)**

 **Gingeraffealene: I saw your comment and I was like "that's would be really funny but how would I incorporate that it" Then it hit me… :)**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously, what do you mean I can't make Merlin meet Dr. Strange. What do you mean different franchises? Never mind I going to write a fanfiction.**

* * *

(Camelot)

 _Arthur was running up the stairs to the physician's chamber with the hair he had acquired to finish the potion. As he pasted a window he saw that the moon was seconds away from being completely red. The prince quickened his pace, bounding up the last steps three at a time, knowing he was too late._

 _He ran in to yowling that transitioned to screaming and a bright flash of light…_

" _Merlin!"_

Arthur shot up in bed, panting from the fright of the remnants of memory. A slight shuffling could be heard nearby. He sat there for a moment before calming down enough to look around.

The first thing he noticed was that his curtain was open, meaning a servant had come to let the rising sun wake him. That's what he would have thought, but it was closer to mid-day outside than early morning. The prince studied it for a second more noting that it was still swaying, as though it had just been opened.

He would have thought more about this if he hadn't noticed the plate on his table. The prince got up and went to the table to start eating, all other thoughts forgotten. He was just picking up a slice of meat when he heard the shuffling sound followed by a quiet hissing.

Arthur instantly spun around to see Merlin trying, and failing, to pick up a basket of clothes. 'Merlin?'

"Merlin, not that I'm not glad that your walking around, shouldn't you still be confined to your bed?" Arthur called out causing the manservant to drop the basket, freezing in place. Merlin had been unconscious in and out for the last few days after transforming back and according to Morgana, had only be able to stay awake yesterday evening. He had had to go on a scheduled patrol and hadn't been able to go see Merlin since the day he turned. He had just got back the evening before and had went straight to bed exhausted. Why he was here instead of his chambers recovering from his bone structure re-growing to normal. (Apparently it didn't hear turning into something smaller than you.) The boy made an odd sound before turning around to face the prince.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the sound but decided not to comment incase he misheard. "Ah. Arthur! Fancy meeting you here." Merlin attempted to smile but it was like he couldn't get his muscles to move the way he wanted. To Arthur it looked like Merlin was twitching

The prince opened his mouth,

"Wait, I can explain!" Merlin interrupted. Arthur motioned for him to continue. "I've been stuck in Gaius' chambers for several days now, and," Merlin paused seeming to hold back something. Arthur's eyes narrowed suddenly suspicious of the sounds he had heard. "… and I just thought… since I can walk that I could do Meow…" Merlin clamped his hands on his mouth, hoping Arthur hadn't heard.

The prince's eyes widened. Were there permanent side affects form the spell? Would Merlin be part cat forever.

Merlin as though seeing what Arthur was thinking immediately stopped him. "I'm fine! Mew. Sort of anyway, there is apparently a slight after effect of the Meow… spell." Arthur stared at him. "Nothing major I assure you. Meo…mmm… It's supposed to fade in a few days… hopefully." Arthur looked at him in disbelief.

"Then, _What_ are you doing _Here?!_ " The prince almost shouted, incredulously. Merlin shuffled from foot to foot. "Merlin." Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. "go home."

"But…"

"No buts Merlin. If someone hears you Meowing or doing something else cat-like," He trailed off when he saw Merlin start to lick his hand before attempting to flatten his hair. The servant stopped once he noticed what he had been doing, his ears reddening.

"Go Merlin."

"Fine…"

Arthur rolled his eyes at his sad look. For all Merlin's complaining about his job, he sure was adamant about doing so whenever he was sick. "I'll try to sneak you a sweet roll without Gaius knowing later."

"Meow!... I mean Great!" Merlin was able to smile widely this time. He went to the door and twisted around and said. "See you later prat. And… Thanks." He left muttering about getting Gaius to let him at least go gather some herbs from the forest. (He wouldn't even have to talk to anyone out there!)

Arthur smiled going back to his plate.

* * *

(Later that day)

The prince was walking up the Physician's steps for the first time since going on patrol, this time with the sun burning in the sky instead of a bleeding moon.

He got to the door and knocked. When no one answered he opened the door calling out, "Gaius, Merlin? Hello?"

"Kee-eee-arr!"

Arthur jumped at the loud screech coming from Merlin's room. He felt a shiver run up his spine when he heard more chirps and screeches. Fearing the worst, he ran up the stairs into the next room.

On the servant's bed sat a small hawk, a type of which Arthur had seen a few falconers have (and very ironically too.), a _merlin_ hawk. "Oh no Merlin not again…" He moaned. "Please tell me you are still able to talk."

The bird looked at him. "Of course, I can talk. I'm not an mew…I mean idiot." He said without moving his mouth (Beak?) before chirping.

"Oh great. Not only are you a _merlin_ of all things, you are still meowing." The prince grumbled. "I'll go find Gaius, he'll be able to fix this."

He turned around to see Merlin standing right behind him grinning, before doing a double take. "Wha… What? Merlin… you.. bird. cat.. What is going on?!"

Merlin burst into a mix of laughter and some slight growls. "I can't believe you thought that was me… Haha…."

"…" Arthur glared at him when he finally stopped. (He was really embarrassed that he just jumped to conclusions like that.) "Where did you get the bird, _Mer_ lin?"

"I convinced Gaius to let me go get some herbs. And I found him injured by a tree."

"Always helping helpless animals, aren't we?"

"Prat"

"Idiot"

Arthur and Merlin smiled at one another now that things were finally back to normal. For now, anyway. Nothing is ever normal in Camelot.

"Kee-eee-arr!"

* * *

 **So that was it… The end and all that.**

 **Thank you for coming with me on this journey and thanks to anybody reading this in the future too! It all means so much!**

 **Oh one more thing about the hurricane before I go. So there is this house that has a Dog-Gargoyle that has wings and looks like the dog in the second episode of Merlin. Anyway, when we drove by there they had a life vest on it in case it flooded there. I wish I had got a picture, but I was driving at the time. Just thought I would share this with you though.**

 **Bye for now! Until next time!**

 **~ ArticWolf ~**


End file.
